HETALIA GIRLS!
by Vipper.Copper.oc.troll.girl
Summary: What happens when two girls from our world go into a world where people are Nations? Read and watch as Jacinda and Ray go on a epic adventure to find a way back home! Warning!: has homestuck , pewdiepie, soul eater, and falcon punch refrences! LOL! And maybe some other refrences too! Contains OCXAmerica and OCXEngland! Rated M for reasons!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Lord when is this going to end! I sat there in 4th hour looking at the clock. Tick tock tick tock. " Ray when is she going to get here!" I said in a dramatic voice. " Jacinda, its only been five minutes! Calm down okay! And you know your mom better than I do so you should know!" I huffed because I knew she was right. "Damn mom, always late." Then like on cue the intercom came on. " we need Jacinda Kelley and Ray Walker for checkout!" I grabbed Ray's hand and my stuff and said " TO NARNIA!" and ran out before the teacher could say anything. I went to my locker and stuffed my crap into my book bag. I waited for Ray next to the door. She basically came running with exciment. Hey its not every day you get free 7 tickets to a carrabean cruise! We left in a hurry out the door but something caught the corner out of my eye. There was a green light coming from the side of the school. And like any curious person I went towards it. Ray followed me. When I went around the corner I fell along with Ray into a hole. But not just any hole! It was a portal! "RAY! I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT YOU WERE THE BEST BRO EVER!" "ARE YOU REALLY MAKING A PEWDIEPIE REFRENCE NOW!" We both screamed our heads off as we fell. Ray and I were so scare we fainted. Only not knowing that we were to get separated.

"Dude seriously I think your being over sensitive England!" America said while walking backwards.

" How am I being over sensitive! You poured bloody god knows what at my head!"

" First of all it was honey mustard, second it was just a prank!"

"I don't care if it was you idiot now leave me alone!"

All of a sudden a portal opened in front of them and two unconscious girls came flying out of it. One with aubarn hair and black bangs and one with brown with purple streaks now laid on the ground in front of them. The portal closed and the two nations now looked dumbfounded.

"Um…..What just happened America?"

"I don't freakin know. What are we gonna do with them man?"

"Well we cant just leave them here." England paused. " I guess we take them to your house."

"My house! Why mine? What about yours?!"

" Because I don't bloody know! If it will make you happy I'll take one of them okay!" England said as he picked the brown head up and fumed off in another direction.

America looked at the aubarn one. " Well I guess I don't have a choice….Well I am a hero of course! I wouldn't leave a maiden all by herself now would I!" He waited for a reply. Silence. Oh that's right shes unconscious of course! He picked her up and started walking towards his house. Not knowing that the girl would soon wake up and beat him up.

' uhhhh, what happened?' I thought to my self. 'Wait….am I being carried?' I opened my eyes to take a peek. I saw a man that had dirty blonde hair. He had blue eyes and glasses on. ' Dear lord! Am I being kidnapped?' I soon opened my eyes and punched him in the nose. Im not much of a fighter , but I know a little defence. " Ow! What the hell dude?!" " THIS IS FOR LADYGAGA!" I screamed( another refrence from pewdiepie) and attacked! I kicked him on the side and slid behind him. "FOR CHEESE BURGERS!" I yelled and kicked him but he grabbed my leg and flipped me around. I fell with a "oof". " Dude what the hell! Im trying to be a awesome hero and he attack! Not cool!" " KIDNAPPER! FOR THE LOVE OF SOUL EATER LET GO OF MY LEG!" I said. "Not until you promise not to attack me!" "NEVER!" " Then I have no choice." With that said he sat on me. " GET OFF OF ME YOU NOOKSNIFFER!" I said in my best Karkat Voice. " Dude I don't know what that means but no." "FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I sighed I defeat. " Fine you fudging win…. ARE YOU HAPPY!" " Wow your loud." Damnit. This is going to be a long day.

**:. Wow…. This is going to be a long story…..well anyway please review and if you have any ideas of what other storys to do please tell me. If you want to be in this story you can if you want just ask! This is my first fanfiction I ever did so please if you have any suggestions on how to make it better please tell me! Thank you and good night!**

**America: hey you forgot something!**

**Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? **

**Englane: just do it Jacinda.**

**Me: WHERE ARE PEOPLE COMING FROM? **

**Karkat: I'LL DO IT GOG! JACINDA DOES NOT OWN HETALIA AND BLAH BLAH BLAH AND HOMESTUCK BLAH BLAH ECT. ECT.**

**Me: RAY!HELP ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay dudes! I'm sooooooo freakin sorry but I had to catch up on some studies! Heres the next chapter!**

Okay so apparently me and ray got sucked into one of my favorite animes called hetalia…..thats just great! I mean now when Iwe get back I'm gonna have a ton of homework to do!

Me and America walked to his house after the whole "misunderstanding" and I was starving!

"Need….food…cant….make it!" I said and flopped down on the ground. America just looked at me and gave me a goofy smile.

"if your hungry, we can stop by McDonalds!"

"YAY! FAST FOOD!" I exclaimed.

I jumped up and down like a five year old going to Disney land.

He gleamed with excitement and grabbed my hand which I gave my signature smile! I swore I saw him blush!

We or should we say him (since he was dragging me) ran to McDonalds.

"YES! BURGERS AND FRIES!: I jumped up and down…..what I don't get to go to McDonalds much! Don't judge me!

We ordered our food , him having like 20 hamburgers , me having 2 double cheesburgers a large frie and sprite! We sat down and started eating and chatting at the same time.

Wow… I'm with my favorite country right now and I am having a fangirl overload that I'm just acting like me!...what is wrong with me.

"So how did you get here?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Oh! Well me and my friend Ray were going to leave school early for a cruise but when we got outside we found this thing and we followed it being curious teenaged girls and all , and kinda fell into this vortex thing and that's that." I said like it was a normal thing.

"Wow! It sounds like England would do…you know, him doing magic and stuff!"

"Speaking of people I wonder where Ray is?" I wondered.

"Oh do you mean that chick with brown hair? Purple streak?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

"Yeah! England took her to his place."

"Oh….she is gonna be shy as hell…." I thought.

Ever since the day we met. She's been shy but she got used to me! But shes still shy. Shes even shy around cute puppys! I wonder how shes gonna handle this? ….hmmmmmm…well its her problem not mine!

I smiled and ate a fry. I love this salty goodness! It's a potato to! I'm a potato lover!

When we finished we headed to Americas place. I was so fudging excited that I thought I might scream like pewdiepie! Haha!

We finally made it and I was so happy!

"OMG! I am so excited! I'm with America my favorite Country and also my motherland and I'm at his house!"

"I'm your favorite country?" he blushed.

"Yep! You've been my favorite ever since I've been watching your guys's show!"

He cleared his throat and said "Well of course I'm your favorite! I'm the hero!"

"Dude! Can I be your sidekick? Please! I have always dreamed of being your sidekick!"

"Why of course! I need one anyways!"

"YES! I YOUR FACE JAZZY! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE HIS SIDEKICK!" I fist pumped the air and twirled around In circles.

Then America kind of glomped me out of nowhere and told me of my adorableness!

"Thanks! I know I'm cute!" I blushed giving him a warm smile.

He blushed and let me go and entered the house/mansion. I followed and gazed in amazement! So this is where I'll be for the next couple weeks!...yeah I kinda assumed it was gonna a be awhile before I could go home.

America showed me to my room and I was all like '5 year old hyper kid' and squealed ou of joy.

This is going to be fun!

**Me:Okay! How was that people?**

**Ray: where am I?**

**Me: you'll be in the next chapter!**

**America: hey! I am sooooo glad that someone loves fast food!**

**Me: how did you get here?**

**England: through wonderland.**

**Me:Really?**

**Ray: you are so gullible.**

**Me:Hey!**

**Karkat: VipperCopper does not own anything! The only thing she owns is herself and the clothes off her back.**

**ME:Hey! I'm tatally gonna kill you!**

**Ray: please review so karkat wont die or Jacinda wont get brain damge from running into a wall!**

**Me: what wal- oof!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay heres chapter 3 peeps! Thanks to the reviews I did not get brain damage to the wall and did not kill karkat!**

**Ray: she actually wanted to so we had to put her in a straight jacket. Hehe…..it was hard….**

**Me:…..*looks to left and to her right* I wonder where those creeps are?**

**America: *is behind Jacinda and is about to scare her***

**Me: hmmmmmm. Well let star- AHHHHHHHHH! AMERICA WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!**

**America: your closet.**

**England: I made a portal….and you don't have to worry about karkat….America tied him up in the basement.**

**Me:….*facepalm* anyways…I do not own hetalia nor homestuck…although I do wish I did.**

**Ray: it would actually be a disaster.**

**Me: RAY!**

(rays Pov)

I woke up to the smell of tea. I opened my eyes in a unfamiliar room…..wait…..unfamiliar…..'CHEEZE PUFFS SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED ME! WHERES JACINDA! DID THEY KILL HER! AHHHHHHH!' I screamed in my head. I started having a panic attack. 'Ray calm down! Think happy thoughts!

The door opened to reveal a man with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He also had….bushy eyebrows?

"Oh. Your awake , love."

I nodded my head.

" Are you hungry? I just made scones."

'wait…..this guy seems familiar…..wait…..HETALIA!'

I nodded my head. ' I really don't have to worry about England cooking because I have no taste buds! Thank you for burning my tongue Jacinda! Thank you!'

He ushered me to follow which I was hesitant but slowly followed. I looked around to see this place was huge! 'This must be Englands home.'

We got into a room that had a small round table and chairs. I sat in one and looked at the burnt scones and fresh tea. "Well go on , love. Eat up."

I grabbed the burnt scone and chewed on it. I gave the thumbs up and he actually looked shocked. "Usally when people eat my food they'd say it was awfull….So whats your name? And how did you get here?"

"W-well, uh, m-my n-n-name i-is R-Ray a-and i-i-I r-really d-don't know h-how i-I g-got here."

I then heard my butt vibrate. Wait that's my phone! I took my phone out and saw it was Jacinda!

"H-Hello?"

"BROOOOO! HOWS YO STAY WITH ENGLAND!"

"H-how did y-you-"

"UM SLEEPING BEAUTY! I THINK I WOKE UP EARLYIER THAN YOU!"

"O-oh."

"YEAH! HEY AT LEAST YOUR WITH YOUR FAVORITE COUNTRY! AND I KNOW YOUR SHY BUT OPEN UP! YOU GOT DIS MAN!"

"O-okay….but wh-where are y-you?"

"AMERICAS PLACE! WELL GOTTA GO GONNA PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES WITH AMERICA! HAVE A JOLLY GOOD DAY!"

"W-wait!"

Her friend hung up. I facepalmed myself and let out a sigh.

"Who was that?"

"M-my f-friend."

God if I keep this up its gonna be difficult to be with him!


End file.
